The invention relates to a high-pressure gas tank for motor vehicles, with an interior space for receiving gas and with a filling region with an inflow opening leading to the interior space.
The German laid open publication DE 43 42 210 A1 discloses a tank for cryogenic liquids. In this tank, a liquid volume is stored, above which a gas space is formed within the tank. Due to density differences resulting from different temperatures within the liquid volume, layers form within the liquid volume. So as to avoid this layering, the cryogenic liquid is pumped off in a region near the tank bottom and is again added within the tank and within the gas space above the cryogenic liquid. The adding takes place by means of an energy-rich jet, that is, for example via a comparatively small nozzle with a high flow rate. The jet is aligned at an angle to a surface of the liquid volume, whereby a continuous mixture of the fluid is provided for within the tank. However, this device is only suitable for liquids.
The German laid-open publication DE 100 31 155 A1 discloses a device for quickly introducing gas into a container. This device comprises a nozzle having two annular gaps forming exit openings directed in opposite directions. The introduction of the gas into the container takes place coaxially with a central longitudinal axis of the container. By means of this device, the formation of so-called hot spots are to be reduced and the fueling speed increased.
It is the object based on the present invention to provide a high-pressure gas tank and a method for filling a high-pressure gas tank, wherein, during the fueling, temperature differences of the gas within the gas tank are reduced.